1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to releasable connection arrangement in which a push-in element can be connected with and released from a receiving shaft. The push-in element and the receiving shaft can each be joined to a component or themselves be the component.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous connection arrangements are known which differ widely in their design, for example, bayonet arrangements and arrangements which function according to the “drawer” principle etc. All these arrangements are suitable for certain specific purposes.